


Allergies

by trascendenza



Category: The Chronicle (2001)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What you been sniffin', Tuck?  You were driving worse than Grace all the way home."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

"Aaaaaaaaaaa-CHEW!"

"What you been sniffin', Tuck? You were driving worse than Grace all the way home."

"Just—_chew_—allergies, I think. Need an anti—_CHEW_—histamine."

His sneezing only worsened as they came into the apartment, and Wes had to catch him when he was about to take a dive headfirst into their dining table (which also doubled as a Star Wars chessboard).

"You okay, man?"

Tucker, limp in his arms, didn't say anything, just inhaled shallow gusts of air.

Wes's eyes widened when Tucker did move.

"Tuck."

"Mmmmmmmmmmyes?"

"What's your hand doin', bro?"

Tucker snuggled his nose further into Wes's neck. "'Splorin'," he said in a relaxed, slightly drunken voice.

Wes grabbed his chin and angled his face so he could see Tucker's eyes, which were dilated so wide that it was a wonder they responded.

"_Tuck_. You went and smelled that flower, didn't you? Didn't you? I _told_ you that thing was up to no good!"

"But it was so pretty," Tucker said, his fingers tracing along Wes's spine now. "Just like you."

He turned off the light, guessing that Tucker would hardly be aware of pain right now, but with pupils like that he'd be in pain as soon as the stuff wore off.

Tucker, unfortunately, took this as a sign that he should remove his shirt and get to work at doing the same with Wes's.

"Aw, hell." He tried to remind himself that it was the botanical aphrodisiac moving Tucker's hand, _not_ Tucker, but it was a little difficult because those fingers sure as hell didn't feel like a plant, not even vaguely plant-like and all too Tucker-like, long and thin and very persistent and suddenly...

—gone?

"Here," Tucker said, shifting and squirming for a minute. He barely saw was a flash of intense color and then his nostrils itched and filled with an _amazing_ smell—

"Aaaaaaaaaaa-CHEW!"

"Bless you," Tucker said, grabbing him by the hips and throwing him down on the racecar bed.

The red flower and sprinkles of yellow pollen fluttered happily in the air behind them, coming to land on their nude skin, and the room was overpowered with a heavy and sweet scent as the petals were crushed between them.


End file.
